Felix's Birthday Race
by MichaelCross
Summary: One month after rescuing Lily Mach from China, Ron and the others give Felix an opportunity to race on his birthday. Part of the KP/SH series. Oneshot


Felix's Birthday Race

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Author's Note: This oneshot takes place one month after 'Daughter of Mach'. Read and see what happens during the race. Hahahahahahahahahaha!

In Los Angeles, a telephone rings, rousing a sleeping man from his slumber. The man says, "Tuttle" and the clerk informs him that his five am wake-up call has just occurred. Norman Tuttle then says, "Thank you" and hangs up the phone.

Norman gets up from the bed and gleefully smiles. He looks over at Jane and shakes her awake, saying, "Jane, it's time to go to work."

Jane moans, "I should have told you ahead of time, Norman. I'm sorry you're going through this."

"Don't be. I'm pleased to be doing this. Who knows? It might set a whole new precedent. I'll get the others up."

"No, Norman. Let them rest. They've earned it. Especially Ron and Kim." Norman nods in agreement as he and his wife get dressed. They've been working every day without fail to build the first Cyber-Robotic go-cart in existence for Jane's son, Felix.

As she gets dressed, Jane chuckles and says, "I wonder what Felix and Tara are up to right now."

At that moment, Felix and Tara Renton, along with their infant son, are preparing to depart from Tracy Island with their fellow Thunderbirds. Monique Thompson is grinning from ear to ear along with Scott Tracy while Joss Possible and Tintin Balagant gently whisper into Fermat Hackenbacker and Alan Tracy's ears. Needless to say, both boys are blushing furiously. Lonnie and Connie reflect on their trip into Middleton to visit with their Mother.

Incidentally, they learned that Bonnie and Hirotaka Rockwaller went on vacation in L.A. along with Ron and Kim Stoppable and had returned for a short time before going back to L.A. with Norman and Jane. They had learned of the China extraction by 'Team Hawk' and naturally gotten to be very curious about the whole thing. But to get through means having to sort through all the red tape associated with the Government. So, they elected to let the matter lie, for now. However, they did suggest a trip to L.A. so they can catch up with their friends. To their delight, the suggestion was accepted.

Jeff Tracy takes his spot in the driver's seat with Ray 'Brains' Hackenbacker and starts driving the 'family van' toward the cliff and transforming it into a small scale jumbo jet. As the jet takes off, Jeff sets course for L.A., thinking that the Thunderbirds could use some time off after all. He then sees F.A.B.-1 flying right alongside the jet and waves hello at Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and her Chauffeur Parker. Parker returns the wave and F.A.B.-1 flies ahead while Jeff wonders how Zoey Martin is doing in space with John Tracy.

Almost as if his mind is being read, Jeff's phone rings and he answers.

"Jeff, it's Zoey. John wants to know if you can arrange for a pizza dinner for two tonight. I think he misses the pizzas." He then hears her giggling and pleading for John to stop.

Jeff grins and replies, "You may want to tell John that since the Thunderbirds are on stand-down, he's more than welcome to join us in L.A. if you two would like."

John comes on and asks, "Who'll watch over things up here? After all, we need eyes in the sky monitoring all systems."

"You'll see. Oh, be sure to label which ones to use and not use. After all, it wouldn't be good for Thunderbird 5 to come back down to Earth."

John chuckles and replies, "FAB, Dad. See you guys in L.A." At that, the communication ends and Jeff chuckles at how well John and Zoey had gotten along in the past few months.

Back in L.A., Norman and Jane arrive at the old Command Center ready for another rich full day of work when they get a surprise. The members of the team along with Lily and Jessica Mach are standing inside, grinning like loons.

Bonnie then asks, "Did you really think we'd let you guys finish this on your own? Face it, Norman. Without us helping you build the go-cart for Felix, he'd have outgrown it by the time it's done. And the Commissioner is coming by as well, with lunch."

Norman sighs and replies, "Sorry guys. I've gotten so used to designing and building vehicles on my own, it's hard for me to share the joy of creation."

Ron grins and adds, "I know what you mean, Norman. I know what you mean." At that, the team and their friends start the finishing touches. They took a month's rest and started building the go-cart the previous week.

Jane established contact with an old friend of hers in Seattle and arranged for a specially made motherboard to interact with the technology. The board had arrived the previous day and they are now in the process of putting it into place. Ron designed the wheels and crafted them while Bonnie designed the body, making it sleek and aerodynamic. Kim, ever concerned with safety, redesigned the roll cage and the latching mechanism for it while Hirotaka attached the arms and the lights to the roll cage.

Kim steps back and nods for the others to do the same. After examining it, she says, "It needs something. Or rather, someone." The others grin and nod. The first Cyber-Robotic go-cart in history is now ready.

Jane smiles and strokes her barely showing belly, pleased with the outcome of it. She then says, "I think we should give it a new color. What about you, Norman?"

Norman nods and replies, "Yeah, that stainless steel will blind anyone in high amounts of sunlight. Let's paint it black, after the vehicles. We'll have to use paintbrushes though. I think the Cyber-Robotic components will not react positively to being sprayed with a paint-gun by accident." The others chuckle their agreement and proceed to paint. Ron does the wheels while Bonnie takes the roll cage. Kim takes the body while Hirotaka and Norman push the old bay open to allow the fumes to escape via the old vents.

When it's done, they step back, smile and nod. Norman starts pondering about a name, but decides against it. 'I'll just let Felix decide if it needs a name. I just hope he'll like it.'

At the hotel, Commissioner Altobelli is pacing the lobby. He had been waiting for the team to come downstairs when he slaps his forehead. He plum forgot they're putting the finishing touches on the go-cart today! He rushes back outside, gets into his car and drives to the old Command Center. Upon arrival, he flashes his headlights at the Officers guarding the old Command Center and gets three flashes back, indicating they're already inside.

Altobelli then chuckles as he exits the car and goes inside, carrying a basket full of food. Once inside, he sees the finished cart and whistles. He then says, "Now that's a thing of beauty."

"I couldn't agree more, Commissioner." Ron's voice comes through loud and clear as he steps into the light. "It's too bad you missed out on the paint job. The paint should be dry in an hour and a half, tops. We just got done with the paint job and right now we're airing the fumes out."

Altobelli nods and replies, "I forgot all about it. It looks good, Ron. Real good. Get ready for a shock, though. Felix is on the way and he's got company." Jane had briefed Altobelli after their return to L.A. and mentioned that he was getting a specially-made go-cart for his birthday. Altobelli, in turn, told Jane of a go-cart track that allows personal and custom-made carts on it's track.

Bonnie chuckles evilly and replies, "In that case then, let's bring Felix here. Only, we won't tell him about the true nature of this place."

Altobelli nods and says, "Okay, just gotta bring down the sign that says, 'Future Historical Landmark. The Home-Base of Street Hawk'. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for Felix or blow your identities." At their dropped jaws, he laughs evilly and says, "Nah, there's no sign like that anywhere near here." He then checks his watch and says, "I better clear it."

He brings out his walkie-talkie and says, "Third annual harbor jump. The odds are three to one."

Sandy McCoy's voice replies, "10-4. Third annual harbor jump, three to one odds."

Altobelli grins and says, "In case you're wondering what that was all about, Sandy just replied to a coded message I sent on the frequency. Anyone listening in will be so confused, they won't know what to make of it. Basically, Sandy's going to greet anyone that arrives at L.A.X. and guide them to the harbor. That's where the track is, Jane."

At that, the gathered group nods and elect to wait until the paint is fully dry before loading it on a trailer outside the old warehouse that had served as the old Command Center so long ago.

Two hours later, the Thunderbirds' jet-bus lands at L.A.X. and gets a massive surprise. Police cars racing along the tarmac. Jeff reverses the thrusters and switches over to 'bus'. Inside the lead cruiser, Sandy is speechless as she watches the jet change into a bus.

She then shakes her head and says, "Now I've seen everything." When all vehicles have stopped, she steps out of the cruiser and approaches the bus. When she gets to the door, it opens and she sees a sweet, kind face with glasses on.

The face then stammers as it asks, "I, is there, there some kind of problem, Officer?"

Sandy replies, "No sir, no problem at all. Just greeting jets arriving into L.A. Is there a Felix Renton on board here?"

The face nods and replies, a little calmer, "He's sitting right behind me with his wife and son." He then clears his throat and says, "I'm Ray, by the way."

Sandy giggles slightly at the rhyme and replies, "I'm Sandy. I work with the Public Relations Office for the L.A.P.D. Is it all right if I come up on the bus to speak with Felix?"

"S, sure, no problem Sandy." Sandy chuckles and walks up into the bus, seeing Felix with Tara and a small child in her arms.

Sandy smiles, brings out her radio and says, "Third annual harbor jump. Jump successful. Party landed safely and we're going to party."

"10-4. We'll meet you there."

Sandy turns back to Felix and says, "Felix Renton, Tara Renton and child, welcome to Los Angeles. Your Mother and friends are waiting to see you and they even have a surprise for you. However, you'll have to put this on." She brings out a shroud and says, "The price of admission. For good measure, I'll be sitting on the bus with you to be sure no one ruins the surprise." She then brings her radio back out as Felix puts the shroud on after getting a kiss from Tara and says, "Charlie-12, roll out. Destination, party place."

"This is Charlie-12. Roger." At that, the bus rolls out along with Charlie-12. Within thirty minutes, they arrive at their destination.

As they pull in, Sandy says, "Your Mother told the Commissioner about what happened the last time you went to a go-cart track. I can only hope it doesn't turn you away from it. It's really a lot of fun." The group then chatters excitedly and Sandy shushes them for them to keep quiet a little longer.

When the bus stops, Sandy removes the shroud and says, "Happy birthday, Felix. And this time, nothing will ruin it."

Felix sees their location, sighs and says, "If I can't drive a go-cart, I can at least watch."

"Not quite, Felix!"

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

"Duh! I'm here to challenge you to a race, F-dawg. And, we have a surprise for you, my friend. Come on down. You're our lucky winner today, buddy-boy."

"But how can you race, Ron? Your knee's destroyed."

"Oh yeah, about that. I had the surgery done five months ago. I can now flex my leg without any problems. I just gotta take it easy from here on out."

Stumped, Felix asks, "How were you able to pay for it, though?"

Chuckling, Ron replies, "A slush fund from my Naco royalties. It was enough to pay for the surgery and I even started college funds for the kids. Bonnie and Hirotaka's kids as well. I think your Mom has something to tell you, buddy." Ron decided to tell a little white lie so he could appear to have a regular life. Kim had warned him, but agreed that if he was to race, Felix would get suspicious.

Felix then grins as he says, "I guess Team Possible rides again, Ron."

"No, buddy. Kim and I are quite happy living in obscurity. Besides, we're too busy raising the triplets and we've applied to go to College. We start in five months." He then bends down and whispers into Felix's ear, "We miss it, though. Kim even moreso. But, she realized when we got together, there would always be priorities. Currently, the children have higher priority. When they get into school, we may go on a comeback tour of saving the world. Our kids can read about our missions, enabling them to do various reports on places we go to. But, I wouldn't hold out much hope though."

Felix chuckles as he shrugs and wheels his chair over to the lift. His eyes then bug out when he sees Bonnie and Kim in their cheer uniforms, waving their arms over a black, custom-made go-cart. The cart makes his eyes bug out even further when he sees the hand controls on the steering wheel as he's wheeled closer. His jaw then drops as he sees the roll cage being removed and set aside.

He starts tearing up and quietly says, "It's beautiful, guys." He then brings his head up with a fierce glint in his eyes and asks, "So, when do we go for a ride?" At that, the gathering cheers. Norman and Jeff lift Felix out of the wheelchair and place him into the seat while Ron brings out a helmet with a communications headset built into it.

He then says, "Just in case you wanna talk, Felix. If you find yourself getting nervous, let me know and I'll talk you through."

Felix grins and replies, "FAB, Ron-man." He then looks around and asks, "Anyone else wanna try their luck with me? Oh, and just because it's my birthday, I do not want you to let me win. If I win, I want it to be on an even scale. Fair and square."

To his amazement, nearly all the guys in the group, Hirotaka included, go to the carts, put the helmets on and mount up. 'Brains' looks around nervously and sees Sandy's imploring face. He starts to stammer his polite refusal, but she had picked up the puppy-dog pout from Kim. Sighing in defeat, he nods and heads onto the track.

Snickering, Sandy says, "You were right, Kim. No male can resist the charm of the pout."

Kim nods and says, "Now you know how well I have Ron under my thumb. But, on occasion, he does surprise me. So I gotta keep on my toes. What the? Look out!"

A small shuttle lands at the track and out steps two people wearing space suits. They both then peel them off, revealing casual clothing. John Tracy and Zoey Martin have returned to Earth and are looking forward to some fun in the sun.

Jeff grins and says, "Perfect timing, John. The race is about to start. Care to join?"

"FAB, Dad."

Zoey kisses him on the cheek and says, "For luck, my love." John nods in reply and takes his spot beside 'Brains', who is still befuddled with the seat belt. 'Brains' finally gets it and is strapped in, looking up at Sandy and getting a nod with a smile. She then gives him a thumbs-up. Jeff takes his position with Norman and Altobelli at the starting point.

Altobelli then brings out his .38 revolver, primes it and says, "Upon the sound of the gun, the race begins. Any aggressive driving is welcome as long as nobody gets hurt. Is that understood?" When the racers nod, he raises the weapon and fires into the air. At that, they're off, with Ron and Felix right beside each other, setting the pace.

Felix starts thinking about all that life had thrown him and starts sweating, losing his grip on the controls. All before the first turn. Ron sees this and says, "Felix, if you don't do this, you'll be at that intersection the rest of your life. Do it for your Dad, yourself and little Norman. He needs to know that his Father can survive what's thrown at him. Including the kitchen sink."

Nodding, Felix tightens the grip on his controls, speeding the cart up toward the first turn. "You can do this, Felix. I know you can, buddy. I know it in my heart and I got your back door, just like I always had KP's in the past." The ladies watching the race hear the whole thing on the radio that Kim had in her handbag and they watch the race intently.

Gathering his gumption, Felix hammers down throughout the turn. When he comes out of it, he yells out, "I'm through it, Ron!"

Tara yells out, "Go Felix!"

Felix heard her voice on the radio and chuckles before he says, "I'm gone." Ron nods as he hammers down as well, intent on mashing his 'zombie-mashing' partner in this race.

To their surprise, 'Brains' comes up alongside them, his mouth wide open in a scream. Both men look behind them and see the others had gone to the sides of the track. Ron nods at Felix that they should take 'Brains' down and Felix nods back.

"Let's do this, Ron-man."

"Right, F-dawg." Both men take opposite sides of 'Brains' cart and see that he's paralyzed with fear.

Ron says, "Uh-oh. That is so not good."

'Brains' turns and says, "I just pressed on the pedal and I took off like a shot! I can't stop! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Felix snickers and says, "I think I know why the others moved to the sides of the track. His scream sounds like a siren."

"Maybe if he's stopped after he's beaten in the race, he'll stop sounding like one. Unless he's gotten a very sore throat from all that screaming."

"Then let's beat him, Ron-man." With that, they increase the pressure on their accelerators and overtake 'Brains' cart. Still neck and neck for first, they see Kim and Tara holding the ribbon at the finish line. Grinning furiously, both males hammer down even further in the home stretch.

In the end, it was the design that wins the race. Felix won the race by the nose-piece on the cart. But it wasn't the end of the day's festivities. First, they had to stop 'Brains' from becoming a stain on a wall. Using a bizarre and risky tactic from an old show, Ron got in front of 'Brains' cart and slowed down to allow him to catch up. 'Brains' understood the plan and followed it. Felix used the arms on the cart to grab hold of the back of the cart to aid in stopping the runaway cart. Within ten minutes, 'Brains' was stopped and helped out of the cart.

He then staggered over to the trash can and promptly emptied his stomach. Sandy then made a decision. Not to have Ray participate in anymore races. Norman inspected the cart that 'Brains' drove. Combined with his lack of driving skills and his paralyzing fear, it had a sticky throttle assembly. Norman fixed it with lubrication spray and test drove it on the track.

However, he had been out there for an hour, stopping only to refuel the cart and go back out. Jane sighs as she says, "Boys and their toys." She then smiles and says, stroking her belly, "Please be a girl. It's the only way to keep you from getting caught up in this macho insanity."

Sandy is tending to 'Brains', treating his stomach to a light meal. Luckily, it tolerates it. 'Brains' sheepishly grins and says, "I was trying to tell you that I'm not a good driver, Sandy."

"I know, Ray. So, what do you do?"

"I'm a Professor. I've been on sabbatical of late, watching over Fermat, my son."

"I see. Where's his Mother?"

'Brains' sighs as he replies, "She died, long ago. She had just given birth to Fermat when she started having complications. It turns out that she had a rare ailment. It causes any woman with the disease to die after giving birth as they had bled out."

Sandy grimaces as she says, "It must not have been easy, raising him on your own."

"I wasn't exactly alone. Jeff was with me when Linda died. When his wife died in the avalanche, I was there for him. I guess you might say we're like a support group for each other." He then looks aside at Sandy and asks, "How about you, Sandy? Anyone special for you?"

"No. But, I'm open to new ideas." She smiles at 'Brains' and adds, "A good Father is definitely a plus in my book." She then giggles and blushes as she kisses 'Brains' right on his cheek.

Felix is with Ron, Kim and Tara when Jane comes up and says, "Felix, I haven't had chance to tell you yet. You're going to be a brother."

Felix smiles and has the arms in his wheelchair embrace his Mother gently. They then bring her to him and he hugs her with his own arms, saying, "Thanks for the best birthday, Mom."

"You're welcome, Felix. Tara, I think little Norman could use some Motherly attention right now."

"Sure thing, Mom. Oh, Kim. Monique has something for you and Ron."

"Thanks, Tara." Kim walks over to Monique with Ron in tow and asks, "What's the sitch, Monique?"

Monique grins and says, "I've got some pictures to show you, girl. You too, Ron. I think you'll find them very interesting." Kim and Ron's jaws drop when they see the pictures. Monique piloting the Mole, in the pilot's position of Thunderbird 4 and, finally, scuba diving along a reef with Scott.

They look at Monique and she says, "Scott told me what y'all do on the side. You save lives as well as end them at times. Consider this my show of trust towards you. A juicy secret for you, a juicy secret for me. And y'all can just forget them blanker rounds you use. He told me when I accepted." At their puzzled faces, Monique smiles and adds, "I'm engaged, girl!"

Kim squeals in delight as she hugs Monique and quietly asks, "Anyone else know? Like Joss or Bonnie's sisters."

"Only Jeff and the others. Joss and Bonnie's sisters are your end. After all, marriage means no big secrets. Otherwise, those secrets might just jump out of the bushes and kick y'all right in the butts." She then hugs Ron and says, "It's a good thing what you do, Street and Sand Hawk. I've never been more proud of you than right now. Well, other than Ron's proposal. Now that took some guts."

Ron nods and says, "I'll say it did. And you know what? If I had to do it again, I'd do it the same way."

Monique nods and says, "Take good care of him, Kim. He's priceless. Oh, and Ron? Thanks for saving me in Club Banana."

"I know, Monique. And I wouldn't have him any other way."

"You're welcome, Monique. It's part of the job and also what friends are for." Monique hugs them both and giggles at the day that they had.

Norman finally ends his go-cart drive around and says, "I think I'm about funned out. I'm ready for bed. How about you, Jane?" Jane nods as the couple walk to the group. Norman then says, "Happy birthday, Felix."

Felix nods and says, "Thanks, Dad." Norman smiles and bends down, giving Felix a gentle hug, with Tara shedding tears of joy. She then wraps Felix's neck with her arms and kisses his cheek as he clears his throat and says, "I'm sure my Dad would have enjoyed this day. I know I did."

The group chuckles and proceed to head to the hotel for rest. 'Brains' asks Sandy if she'd like to take a vacation on an island sometime and she has a twinkle in her eye as she tells him that she'll look forward to it. John and Zoey go back to the shuttle, get their suits back on and fly back up to Thunderbird 5. As they fly, Zoey laughs as John tells her all about the loud wail from 'Brains' as he was driving the go-cart.

The next day, Joss tells Kim something very big. "I'm a hero now, Kim. You guys can relax now."

Chuckling, Kim replies, "Thanks for the news, Joss. I'm sure the world is in good hands with you and Team Hawk."

"Yeah, Team Hawk is spankin'! I just wish I could contact them." Puzzled at Ron's stifled laughter, she asks, "What's funny, Ron?"

"Team Hawk is spankin'. Spankin' what? Criminals or cool?"

Joss then laughs as she hugs him and says, "I'm glad you're my cousin-in-law, Ron. Life's never dull with you." At that, Joss gets onto the bus and waves bye at Kim and Ron as the door closes. Kim and Ron return the wave as the bus departs and transforms.

Sighing, Kim and Ron go back into the hotel and to their room. As they walk along the hallway, Ron puts his hand on Kim's butt and squeezes. This gets a yelp from her and she starts chasing her husband through the hallway, laughing all the way.

In the sky, Felix examines the picture of his birthday present and agrees it's the best idea he can think of. Norman'll transport the go-cart to Middleton and put it in storage, bringing it out only for Felix's birthdays.

Tara smiles and says, "Happy birthday, Felix Renton." Felix nods and goes to sleep.


End file.
